


A Merry Sparkling Christmas! Bonus edition!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A Transformers Christmas! [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Just all of the sparklings enjoying Christmas!





	1. Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course they had to get a stocking!


	2. Baby Bumblebee stocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bee fits in his stocking!


	3. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparklings and decorations=fun!


	4. Tree toppers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing in the tree!


	5. Sleigh ride!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh what fun!


	6. Snowball fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then some playtime in the snow!


	7. Merry Christmas to all!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And to all a good night!


End file.
